The Five Nights at Freddy's Problem
by mmdestroyer973
Summary: The Animatronics at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza want to kill Mike Again, when he becomes an idiot and leaves the office. Bonnie likes Chica and she doesn't like him, Freddy and Foxy fail to catch Mike, and Mike cheats so he can just get fired from his job. WHO WILL WIN?
1. Night 1

Mike was running down the Hall of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Freddy and Foxy were chasing him. Freddy was very slow, and he will usually slip and fall sometimes. Foxy Went fast and didn't make any mistakes. Chica and Bonnie were in the Hall talking about...well something private. They heard Screaming.

"AAAA!" Mike said as he dashed past Bonnie.

They were confused, but then they continued to talk. Foxy ran down the hall.

***ZOOM!***

Bonnie fell down and his head fell off. Chica put it back On. Then Freddy ran slowly Next to them. He fell down on Chica. Chica got MAD. She picked him up and threw him. Freddy was lucky; he didn't have to run. Freddy was about to land on Mike then...

***CRASH!***

Freddy landed on Foxy accidentaly. Mike ran away.

"Move!" Foxy said. He kicked Freddy and Ran.

"****!" Mike cursed. Mike grabbed a Book. He threw it at Foxy.

"Knowledge! I HATE Knowledge!" Foxy said as the book hit him.

"NO!" Freddy said. They kept running.

Mike tip-toed into the Restroom. He heard some noises.

"What is that?" He thought. He grabbed a Flashlight. He saw something.

"AA!" Chica screamed.

Chica was in there.

"HOLY S*IT!" Mike said. Then Chica was after him. He bumped into Foxy.

"****!" Mike cursed again.

Mike grabbed his phone. "5:45!" He said. He went in the Office and Closed the doors.

***BANG!* *BANG!***

Foxy Banged the door.

"Oh ****, Oh ****." Mike said. His power was at 13%.

Foxy stopped Banging, to trick Mike. Mike thought they left, and opened the Door.

"BAA!" Foxy said as he ran in the office. Mike was gone.

"Huh?" Chica was confused.

"He is gone." Freddy explained.

Foxy and the others left. Foxy SAW Mike, trying to escape. it was 5:59.

Foxy tip-toed Behind Mike to kill him before 6:00. Foxy tapped him. It was 6:00!

"NO!" Foxy said. Chica slapped him.

"Good Job Foxy!" Freddy said Sarcasticaly.

"Noo..." He said. Foxy was gone. He was running for Mike.

Mike drove away.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Bonnie and Chica were on Stage together. Freddy was told by Chica to make pizzas since she was tired. Foxy was in Pirate Cove with the kids. He was sad. The Kids were bored and left to get Pizza. They jumped on Freddy.

"GIVE ME PIZZA!" They all said.

"PIZZA, PIZZA, PIZZA, PIZZA!" They yelled.

"Here." Freddy said. He gave them all a Slice of Black pizza.

"Yuck!" The kid said. "Hard as a Rock."

The kids beat up Freddy.

"HELP!"

Bonnie and Chica laughed. Bonnie turned around, grabbing a Piece of paper he always had in his mouth. When anyone asked, he would say color-changing Bubble Gum. It was a letter to Chica. He liked her. Foxy creaped behind him. He grabbed the Paper.

"FOXY!" He said.

"Oops, is THIS yours?"

"You Son of A..., JUST GIVE IT BACK."

"Say it to my face then.

"GIVE IT BACK." Bonnie said in his face.

"Your Breath Stinks!" Foxy said as he hit him.

"HA!"

Foxy read it. He stopped Running from Bonnie.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Foxy was surprised.

"Yes." Bonnie answered the Question he knew Foxy was gunna ask.

Chica came in. "What's this noise?"

"It's Foxy!" Bonnie said.

"What no it isn't." He lied.

They started to Fight. Bonnie dropped a piece of paper. Chica picked it up. She read it.

"STOP!" She said.

"What?" Foxy said.

"Why Bonnie? Why?"

"I'm sorry."

"You just could have told me." She said as she went over to him.

She put her hand on his Cheek.

"****." Foxy said. He looked away.

***SMACK!***

"What the ****!" Bonnie said.

Chica was angry at him. He LIED to her. Chica turned her back.

"Wait!" Bonnie said.

"Good." Foxy said.

Foxy ran away. The Staff came along.

"We have reports of assulting a Brown Bear." One of them said.

"Yes." Chica said as she stopped.

Bonnie stopped too.

"Brown Bear?" He said.

"Freddy!" She said.

Freddy was taken to the hospital, to get repaired.

"I thought I loved you kids." He said.

"We need someone to jump on!" One kid said.

"Yeah." They jumped on Bonnie.

"Why ME?" He said.

"HA!" Foxy ate Popcorn.

**END OF NIGHT 1**


	2. Night 2

It was 11:51. Freddy Fazbear was at the door waiting for Mike to kill him at 12:00 when his shift started. The plan was for Freddy to chase him to Pirate Cove. Then Foxy will chase him to Chica which will stuff expired Pizza in his mouth. Then Bonnie will drop him and the gang will jump Mike. It was 12:00. Freddy was waiting for Mike to enter through the front door. Mike was smart. He entered through the BACK door. "Yes!" Mike said as he snuck in the Office. Bonnie was at the East hall Corner.

"Sup." He said.

Mike was confused. Bonnie was supposed to kill him.

"Heh. Lets see how long it takes for them to reconize." Mike giggled.

It was 2:23. They were still there.

"**** this!" Foxy said. He ran to the office.

Mike opened the monitor to check. Foxy was Coming! He closed the door as soon he came. The Door slammed on Foxy. Foxy's head fell off. Just then the Door was stuck on Foxy's body. The door couldn't open. Now his power was gunna waste. Bonnie was at the door standing doing nothing. Chica slapped him.

"Chica..." He said.

"What?"

"I-I like you."

Chica was gone and Freddy was there instead.

"You like me?" Freddy was confused.

"No!"

"Yes you do."

"NO!"

"YES."

"UGH!" Bonnie left.

Freddy laughed. He ran in the office.

"****!" Mike said as he saw Freddy in the office. Mike slipped out and ran away.

"Stop him!" Freddy told Bonnie.

Bonnie sat there crying.

"What's wrong?"

"**** off."

"No, tell me."

"No."

"It is because you like me?" Freddy asked.

***BIF!***

Bonnie slapped Freddy.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bonnie yelled in his face.

"OH." Freddy said. "Then Who?"

"I like Chica."

"So?"

"It's Foxy's fault I can't go out with her anymore."

"Oh." Freddy got up. "Sorry."

Mike was behind them. "You like Chica?"

"STOP HIM!" Freddy said.

Bonnie got up. "**** you!" Bonnie tripped and fell. Mike ran away. "No!"

Just then, Foxy cam out of nowhere and jumped on Mike. He was going to eat him!

"Stop! I wanna live!"

"We are Supposed to stuff him Dummy!" Chica told him.

"I'm...hungry." Foxy said as he almost bit Mike.

Bonnie jumped on him.

"No!"

Mike got up and ran away. Foxy but Freddy by Mistake.

"MOVE!" He said as he pushed him. Foxy ran after Mike. Mike ran in the office.

Bonnie wanted to save the day by Killing Mike and he will be Chica's hero. Bonnie stood by the door. Mike checked the lights. Bonnie was there! Mike wasn't scared of Bonnie and closed the door.

"****." Bonnie said. He kept standing by the door.

**LATER...**

It was 5:00. Bonnie was still at the Door.

"****ing Move!" Mike said. His power was at 3%. Mike didn't want his power to waste. So he opened the door and kicked Bonnie. Bonnie was sleeping by the door anyway. His power was at 1%. Then 0%. The power ran out. Freddy went to the door to play his jingle. Mike thought about escaping, but it was too dark and he didn't bring his Flashlight. Mike picked up his "How to escape Freddy Fazbear at 0% power when it's 5:00" Briefcase. He opened it. The only thing in it was a gun. Mike picked up the gun as soon as Freddy stopped playing the jingle. He aimed at Freddy.

"HI!" Freddy said.

***BAM!***

Freddy was shot in the Neck. He fell. Mike's power was at 0%. So only Freddy can try to kill him. he waited untill 6:00.

"YEEEEEEEEES!" Mike said. He pushed Chica out of the way. "WOOO HOOO!"

Bonnie picked up Chica.

"Thanks." She said.

"So Mike could think that he can just cheat on Night 2?" Well he has one thing coming." Foxy said.

"Who are you talking to?" Chica asked.

**END OF NIGHT 2**


	3. Night 3

"Okay..." Mike was kinda scared. "Night 3 won't be hard..."

Mike went to the Show Stage on the Cameras. Chica was the first one to leave.

"AAAA!" Mike jumped. "Where is Chica?"

Mike couldn't find Chica ANYWHERE. Chica was in the kitchen, where the cameras were disabled.

"You can't find Me!" Chica said.

Freddy left the Show Stage and hid in the Dining Area. Mike heard Freddy laugh.

"Uh Oh." Mike was scared of Freddy Fazbear the most. He closed BOTH doors. It was only 1:43.

Bonnie didn't leave the Show Stage. He was sad Chica didn't like him. When Mike didn't watch the Show Stage, he would cry. Mike closed both doors and hid in the corner. He was scared of Freddy, and he couldn't find Chica.

"FOXY!" Mike just remembered about him.

He went to pirate cove on the cams. Foxy was peeking out of the curtain, about to run.

"You can't run..." Mike said. Mike went to the West Hall Corner. He saw a Poster of a yellow Freddy Fazbear, instead of the normal Brown one. Mike put down the cams. The Yellow Bear was in the Room!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mike jumped in the air.

***CRASH!***

Mike was scared so much, the noise was heard everywhere. When he jumped, his head hit the ceiling. Mike got unconscious, and laid on the floor. Golden Freddy thought he was dead and left. Freddy laughed again, going into the Restrooms. It was 2:30. His power was at 43% because the doors were still closed. Foxy ran to the office. Since the door was closed, he banged the door. After banging the door, his power drained to 20%. Foxy ran back to the Pirate Cove. The Banging woke up Mike.

"What the?" Mike was confused. "OH SNAP!" Mike was surprised his power was at 16% and it was 2:40. "I AM GOING TO DIE!" Mike said.

Bonnie the Bunny was still at the Show Stage. "Chica..." He said to himself.

Freddy laughed again, moving into the Kitchen. He bumped into Chica.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Freddy asked.

"I'm making Mike waste his power, DUH!" Chica answered.

"How?"

"Since Mike can't find me in the Kitchen, he will never know where I am and then Freak out. Then he will close the doors and his power will be wasted. Then, YOU will kill him." Chica was exhausted with all the talking.

"WOW! Good Plan!" Freddy was impressed.

"Yeah..." Chica said.

It was 3:00. Mike's power was at 5%! "Come on!" Mike said.

Bonnie was STILL at the Show Stage. "For now on... I am not leaving this spot until Chica will love me!" He said **VERY** loud.

Freddy and Chica stared at each other in the kitchen. Mike's power was OUT. Freddy is supposed to go play his jingle and then kill him. But he looked at Chica. Mike was confused.

"Uhh... Freddy? I'm ready... Ready for Freddy..."

**MUCH LATER...**

It was 5:59. Mike was happy. "Freddy isn't COMING!" Mike said.

It was 6:00! "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" Mike was Happy! "Kiss my Ass, Freddy F***bear! WHOOO!" Mike ran out Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria.

"What the?" Freddy was confused. He looked at the Clock. It was 6:05. Mike left already.

Chica slapped Freddy. "HOW DARE YOU HYPNOTIZE ME!"

"Sorry..." Freddy didn't know what he was doing.

"Leave me alone!" Chica stomped away.

Freddy was left in the Kitchen by himself. "I don't like Chica..."

**LATER...**

Children Came into Freddy Fazbear's pizza. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were on the Show Stage singing. Bonnie didn't play his guitar. "Oh Man..." Bonnie said.

"Hey Billy!" A kid said.

"What?" Billy answered.

"My Daddy says Freddy kills people at Night!"

"What?"

"I said, MY DADDY SAYS FREDDY KILLS PEOPLE AT NIGHT!"

"I heard you."

"Isn't that terrible?"

"Yes! It is."

The Two kids told other kids about it.

**LATER... **

The kids sat at the Dining area eating Pizza and apple juice. Billy got up and went to Freddy.

"Freddy, do you kill people at night? That sounds scary."

Freddy froze. _"They found out..."_ He said in his mind. _"Oh no..." _He tried to change the subject.

"How about you get some more Pizza?" Freddy said sweating.

"But I want to know what you do at Night!" Billy said.

"But-"

Billy kicked Freddy on his Knee.

"OW!"

Chica came over. "Whazz up?"

"That boy some how found out what we do to Mike.

"What?" Chica said.

"I SAID, THAT BOY SOME HOW FOUND OUT WHAT WE DO TO MIKE!"

"I heard you."

"Okay Chica, tell Bonnie and Foxy. We need a plan to Stop this. "We need to stop this now..."

**END OF NIGHT 3**


	4. Night 4

Mike was LUCKY. He beat Nights 1-3 without dying. He just wanted to quit the job. The Animatronics were MAD. They wanted to kill Mike. It was 12:45. Foxy the Pirate was ready to run down the hall, but Mike kept watching him in the cameras. Foxy wanted to leave without Mike knowing. Bonnie was at the show Stage, where he was always going to stay. Freddy Fazbear left From the Show Stage, into the Dining area. Mike didn't panic.

"Everything will be fine." Mike said to himself. Mike forgot about Foxy.

"Now's my Chance!" Foxy said as he sprinted down the West Hall.

Mike closed the door just in time. Foxy hit the door.

***BANG!***

"Mike...y...you F***er." Foxy said as he fell.

Chica left. She went Straight to the Restrooms. Mike opened the cams. He saw Chica at the Restrooms.

"This will be easy!" Mike said.

Bonnie was still at the Show Stage. He didn't want to leave. Freddy was confused.

"Where's Bonnie?" Freddy said. Freddy laughed to stall Mike, and he went to the Show Stage.

"Hi Bonnie."

"Leave me alone."

"What's Wrong?"

"You know what's wrong."

"Oh. You Like Chica."

"Yes."

"Look,man just kill Mike."

"I tried that."

"No, be serious about it. Chica likes those guys who focus on their main goal."

"She does?"

"Yeah! Also, if you kill Mike, YOU will be her Hero!"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"REALLY?"

"YES."

**"REALLY?"**

**"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!"**

"Okay."

"Alright Bonnie, go out there and show Chica who is best for her!"

"YEAH!" Bonnie was encouraged. He stomped to the office.

Mike relaxed. "Easy Peasy, Lemon Squeezy." Mike said.

Bonnie was at the Door.

"S*it!" Mike jumped.

"EEEEEEEEEE!" Bonnie said as he attacked Mike.

Mike died. Bonnie picked him up, and THREW him in a Freddy Fazbear suit. "YEAH!" Bonnie said. He went over to Chica.

"Hey baby, I killed that idiot Mike." Bonnie said.

"You did?" Chica asked.

"Yeah Baby." Bonnie answered. "Let's have fun tonight.

"Lets have fun NOW!" Chica said.

They went to the girl Restroom and Made out.

"Bonnie." "BONNIE." "BONNIE!" "BONNIE!" **"BONNIE!"**

**"BONNIE!"** Freddy yelled in his Ear.

Bonnie woke up. He was Dreaming. When Freddy encouraged him he just sat there and Dreamed.

"GO KILL MIKE, AND GET YOUR F***ING GIRL!" Freddy said.

"I CAN'T!" Bonnie cried.

"WHY?"

"I...I'm too scared."

"What a Baby." Freddy left. He laughed and went to the Kitchen.

It was 3:00. His Power 50%. Mike was halfway through the night at halfway through his Power. Foxy ran to the Office 57 times and FAILED. Chica the Chicken was at the Door.

"I'm Sorry, you can't come in!" Mike giggled as he closed the door.

Foxy ran down the hall. He ALMOST stepped in the office. The door slammed him AGAIN.

***BANG!***

"Not...Again..." Foxy said as he fell down. He crawled back to Pirate Cove.

**LATER...**

It was 5:00. Mike's power was 14% Freddy Fazbear was By the Door. He laughed many times. Mike opened and closed the Right door so Freddy would have to get his hand squeezed to get in. Chica went to the Dining area. Bonnie was there, after he decided to move slowly.

"Hi." Bonnie said.

"What?" Chica wasn't in the mood.

"Chica."

"WHAT?" She was angry.

"I..." Bonnie hesitated. "I got you this slice of moldy pizza..."

Chica looked at Bonnie as if she was really gunna eat it. Chica grabbed the slice.

***SMACK!***

Chica smacked him and put the moldy pizza slice in his mouth. Bonnie swallowed it.

"Listen..." Bonnie wanted to talk to her.

"UGH! WHAT?" Chica wanted to leave.

"I like you."

"So?" Chica didn't care is Bonnie loved her.

"Uhh..." Bonnie didn't know what to say next.

Chica left.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Bonnie said.

Mikes Power was out. He kept opening and closing the doors, but somehow that drained his power.

"I'm Dead!" Mike said.

Freddy played his jingle. Mike Played Dead. Freddy played the jingle for LONG. Freddy jumped in the air to kill Mike. Mike was gone.

"What the?"

Mike was gone. It was 6:09. "GRRRRR..." Freddy was MAD.

"Guys!" Freddy called the gang. Only Foxy and Chica came. "Tomorrow at 12:00, meet me at the Show stage."

"Chica, tell Bonnie about this." Freddy told her.

"Why me?"

"Cause Bonnie likes you."

"So?"

"DO IT!"

"No." Chica stepped on Freddy's foot.

"Fine. Ill do it."

Freddy went to Bonnie. "Bonnie, meet-"

"Bonnie?" Freddy was confused. "Are you crying?"

"YEESS!"

"Why?"

"Chica doesn't like me!"

"Dude, did you do what I said?"

"No..."

"Well...Ummm...just be nice to her."

"How do I do that?"

"Just help her out, you know."

"Okay. Ill try."

"Meet me at the Show Stage at 12:00 for a meeting."

"Alright."

**LATER...**

Bonnie decided to help Chica out. There were MANY kids that time and he had to do all the hard work to get her heart.

"Sup." Bonnie said.

"What?" Chica was annoyed.

"Soo..."

"I'm baking Pizza. GET OUT."

"But-"

Chica picked up a Spatula. "GET THE F*** OUT BONNIE!"

"Okay...dammit." Bonnie ran out.

"Did it work?" Freddy Fazbear asked.

"NO." Bonnie said angrily.

"Oh."

Foxy came holding a Giant Cake.

"What's that Cake for?" Freddy asked.

"A Birthday Party, DUH."

"Who's Birthday?" Bonnie asked.

"Some kid name Freddy."

"Fred?"

"NO. FREDDY."

Freddy Jumped up. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"Yes. His name is Freddy."

"OH MY F***ING GOD, I MUST BE DREAMING." Freddy was surprised.

"Freddy, this is real." Bonnie told him.

"I'm gunna give Freddy his cake." Foxy ran.

Freddy fell down.

"You okay?" Bonnie asked.

Freddy didn't say anything.

"I'll take that as a no." Bonnie left.

Foxy sliced the cake after Freddy blew out the candles.

"WAIT!" Freddy said.

"What's wrong Freddy?"

"I want Freddy to Sing Happy Birthday!" Freddy said.

"Okay. He will be right over."

Foxy went to Freddy. "Yo Freddy, Freddy wants you to Sing!"

Freddy woke up. "Wha?"

"Yeah, go sing."

"Hell no. I'm not singing to Freddy."

"I'll give you Five Bucks."

"Deal."

Freddy sang to Freddy.

"I love you Freddy." Freddy (The Kid) said.

"I...l...ove you too, HEH HEH."

Freddy and his friends ate the Cake.

The pizza that Chica made were given to the kids to munch on. It was 25 BOXES.

"Wow." Bonnie said.

**MEANWHILE...**

The Billy kid and his Friend ditched Freddy's Birthday party. Because, Billy's FRIEND WAS FREDDY (not fazbear). And Freddy's father told Freddy that Freddy kills a person at night and Freddy laughed. Freddy and Billy ran around the pizzeria.

"What are you two kids doing here?" One of the staff said.

"Shut the F*** up!" Freddy said.

"Kids cursing? What is this?" The staff was surprised a Kid cursed.

Freddy jumped on him.

"Hey get off of me!"

After that, Billy grabbed his Knee and bent it.

***CRACK!***

One of the staff was unconscious.

"Lets move!" Freddy said.

"Yeah!" Billy responded.

**END OF NIGHT 4**


	5. Night 5

It was 12:00. The Animatronics were at the Show Stage for a meeting. Freddy Fazbear gave Chica and Foxy their part and they left.

"Bonnie." Freddy said.

"Yeah?"

"You still sad about Chica?"

"Yeah."

"Look, bruh. I know you like Chica, A LOT but- yeah. It's time to move on. Maybe you will have a chance with her. But now, you have to move on."

Bonnie looked at Freddy.

"Wow Freddy." He said.

"Why are you looking at me like that?!" Freddy was confused.

"I think I like you, Freddy."

"Oh dear God." Freddy ran away. He went to Chica.

Chica was by Mike's door as he closed it.

"CHICA!"

"What dummy." She said angrily.

"Who do you like?" Freddy wanted her to date Bonnie so Bonnie will stop liking him.

"You don't need to know!" Chica said as he turned.

"TELL ME." Freddy got mad.

Mike heard Freddy and Chica talking behind the door. "What the Snit?"

"I like Bonnie." Chica said LIGHTNING FAST.

"You like Foxy?"

"NO!"

"Yea you do!" Freddy said. He ran to go tell him.

Chica hit herself. "Why."

"Foxy!"

"WHAT."

"Chica likes you."

"Yeah so?"

Freddy walked away. He bumped into Bonnie.

"Sh*t." Freddy said.

"Hi Freddy!" Bonnie said. He was GAY.

"Leave me!" Freddy said.

"Freddy!"

"Look, um... Chica likes you."

"I don't like Chica anymore." He chased Freddy.

It was 2:07. Mikes power was 75% and NOTHING went on. He Played Five Nights at Freddy's on his phone.

Foxy went over to Chica.

"So..." He said.

"Hey." Chica didn't know what to say.

Foxy looked at Chica. Chica looked at Foxy.

Mike opened the Cams. He saw FOXY and CHICA in the Dining Area. "What the F**k!" Mike was confused. He went to Backstage on the cams, and saw Freddy in the Corner, and Bonnie trying to kiss him. "HOLY S**T!" Mike was wierded out.

Foxy and Chica were Making out. Freddy and Billy were THERE! They were there all the time.

"My DADDY says he works here at Night!" Freddy said.

"Where is he?" Billy asked.

"I don't know." He answered. "But we will find him."

It was 3:00. Freddy had a Freezie Gun. Who ever he Freezes, it will Erase their memory, and Freeze them for 3 Hours.

"Let's see if this works!" Freddy said. He shot Foxy and Chica. They got Frozen, while kissing.

"YES!" Billy said.

"Now let's shoot Bonnie and the Brown one."

Freddy was cornered and Bonnie was trying to kiss him.

"STOP!" Freddy said.

Bonnie kissed him on his cheek. They stood there for 1 minute.

"That was nice!" Bonnie said.

"Oh no." Freddy said.

"Let's do it again, but on our mouth!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Freddy ran. "I NEED CHICA TO LIKE BONNIE!" Freddy yelled. He went around the Pizzeria while Freddy and Billy were looking for Him and Bonnie.

Freddy Fazbear went in the Dining Area. "He saw Foxy and Chica kissing. "Oh no!" He said. "Now, they are Dating, and that means Bonnie won't leave me alone!" Bonnie came in the Dining Area with him. Freddy was cornered AGAIN. Bonnie put on Chica's lipstick.

"Kiss time!" Bonnie said. He was JUST about to kiss Freddy on the Mouth, THEN...

Freddy froze Freddy and Bonnie. "Yay!" Freddy said.

"Now, lets to kill your Daddy!" Billy said.

"No." Freddy said. "I want to know why he is here, THEN KILL HIM.

"Okay cool."

Freddy and Billy ran to the Office after the found it.

"Son!" Mike said.

"Daddy, what the F**k are you doing here?" Freddy asked.

"What is my Nephew doing here to too?"

"DADDY, IS ASKED YOU A F**KING QUESTION ANSWER ME YOU MOTHER F**KING D**K HEAD!"

"Okay." Mike rolled his eyes. "So, I work here for Five Days, then I get an $120.50 Pay Check."

"So you just put yourself in Danger for F**KING MONEY?!" Billy asked.

"Yup." He said.

"Not for long." Freddy said. He got the Freezie gun.

"MY Freezie gun!" Mike yelled. "How did you get that?!"

Freddy cornered Mike.

"PLEASE!" Mike cried. "Please don't Freeze me and erase my Memory!"

Freddy loaded the Freezie gun. "F**k you." He froze Mike.

It was 5:59. Then it was 6:00. Just then, a Floating Paycheck came out of the Sky.

"GOOD JOB, SPORT!." A voice said. "SEE YOU NEXT WEEK."

"Whatever." Billy said.

"Let's go!" Freddy said.

**END OF NIGHT 5**


	6. Night 6?

Everyone got unfrozen. Bonnie got unfrozen and realized he was trying to kiss Freddy.

"YUCK!" Bonnie said.

"What was I doing?" Freddy said.

Chica and Foxy got unfrozen. They realized they were kissing each other.

"That's nasty!" Foxy said.

"Gross!" Chica said.

The Purple Guy snuck in the Pizzeria. "Yes..." He said.

Mike got unfrozen. It was 9:00. "What the?" He was confused. "I am supposed to be home!" Mike pulled out his Phone to play Five Nights at Freddy's. He was on Night 6.

Bonnie went to the entrance of the pizzeria. "We have kids!"

Freddy went to open the door for the kids. But the Purple Guy got in his way.

"What are you doing?" Freddy said.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked him.

"No..." Freddy said. "WAIT, YOU ARE..."

***KICK!***

The Purple Guy kicked Freddy Fazbear. "Guys, HELP!" Freddy called the rest.

Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica came. "Yeah?"

"THE PURPLE GUY?!" Foxy asked.

"Help me kill him!" Freddy said.

"Okay!" Foxy jumped on his back.

"Get off you F***ot!" PG said as he did a backflip.

***THUD!***

Foxy fell HARD on the floor. Chica grabbed Moldy Pizza and threw it at him.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked. "You actually think THAT would hurt him?"

PG slipped on a slice and fell. Chica looked at Bonnie angrily. "I told you so!"

Freddy kicked him in the head. PG Grabbed his foot. He threw Freddy while on the Floor.

***THUD!***

He fell on Chica. Bonnie grabbed PG by the neck as he got up. "STOP KILLING KIDS!" Bonnie said. He slammed him on the floor. PG ran.

"GET HIM!" Freddy said.

Mike left the office. He saw PG running towards him!

"OH NO." The Purple Guy said.

"Brother." Mike said as he cracked his knuckles.

"GAAH!" PG said as he ran to Mike. He kicked him.

Mike grabbed his foot. He threw him to the wall and punched him in the chest. PG kicked Mike in the place he was not supposed to be Kicked at.

"YEEEOOOO!" Mike said.

As Mike was covering the spot he was kicked, PG kicked him in the head.

"OOF!" Mike said. Mike jumped up. Mike grabbed his phone and Opened Five Nights at Freddy's he played the jumpscare sound.

"AAAAA!" PG said. "MY GOD DAMN EARS!"

Mike poked him in his eye. After that, he kicked him in his Butt.

"GAY!" PG said. He kicked Mike in his HEART.

Mike fell. PG choked him. "DIE!" He said.

"N...No!" Mike said. His face turned purple. He DIED.

"YES!" PG said. He was about to stuff him in a Freddy suit.

"NO SO FAST!" Freddy said. He had a Magic Pencil.

"S**T!" PG said.

Freddy got Mikes phone, went on Google Chrome, and went to: s/10989355/6/The-Five-Nights-at-Freddy-s-Problem

"NO!" PG said.

Freddy put a line through the Part where Mike Died. Mike was back. PG got MAD. He broke the Pencil.

"HA!" PG said. He ran to the save room. He jumped in the Spare Suit.

"NO!" Bonnie said.

Just then, someone came out of nowhere. It was Jeremy Fitzgerald.

"Hey dudes!" He said.

"Help us!" Freddy said. "Purple guy is here, and he is about to go inside of a Freddy Fazbear suit!"

"Oh NO!" Jeremy said. He ran over.

PG Kicked Jeremy and he FLEW out the room. Mike jumped on PG.

"Get off you Fa***t!" PG said. He threw him off.

"NO!" Chica said.

He stepped in the suit. He became Springtrap.

"Now you all will die!" Springtrap said.

Foxy jumped on Springtrap's back. He stabbed him in the back with his hook.

"OW!" Springtrap said. He tried to grab Foxy and get him off his back. Foxy put the hook in deeper.

Foxy put the hook in so he would keep Springtrap still, so he can bite his head. Foxy opened his mouth WIDE to bite his head.

"NO!" Springtrap said. He did a Backflip.

***THUD!***

Foxy fell on the floor. Springtrap grabbed the taser.

***ZAP!***

Foxy fell apart. Freddy grabbed his microphone. He SCREAMED in it.

"My damn ears!" Springtrap said. Bonnie jumped on his head. Springtrap grabbed his foot.

***ZAP!***

Bonnie fell apart.

Mike ran to Springtrap and grabbed him by the leg. He tripped. Mike grabbed the taser.

"How do you use this?" Mike asked.

Springtrap grabbed the taser and kicked Mike in the head. Jeremy grabbed a knife. He jumped in the air and landed on Springtrap's head. He stabbed him in the head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Springtrap yelled.

Goo spilled everywhere. Billy and Freddy came. They came to work for their 6th night.

"WHAT THE F***!?" They said together.

Springtrap did a backflip again. Jeremey flew across the room WITH the knife. He landed on Billy. The knife was in his head.

"You killed Billy!" Freddy said.

"It was an accident!" Jermey said.

Freddy was about to kick Jeremy in the place he was not supposed to be kicked at. Jeremy grabbed his leg and twisted it.

***CRACK!***

Freddy died. "Sorry!" Jeremey said.

Springtrap's head fell off.

Mike picked up the taser again. "Reverse mode?" Mike said. He put it on reverse mode. Springtrap kicked Mike. He dropped the taser. THe taser landed on Foxy. He was revived.

Springtrap picked up his head. Just then a timer turned on.

"10...9...8..."

"What's going on?" Freddy said.

"Quick! Reverse Bonnie!" Chica said.

Mike couldn't find the taser. "Where is the taser?"

"2...1...0!"

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza exploded. There was a fire. Sprintrap survived. Freddy, Chica and Foxy lived. Bonnie was nowhere. They were burnt. One of the guard survived. 30 Years later... good will come.

**THE END**


End file.
